te uso, me ayudas
by niomi-chan uchiha-hyuga
Summary: se conocían, se vuelven a ver en una boda, quieren demostrarle a los demás que se equivocan sobre ellos, engañan, juego, pasado, ¿se podrían enamorar? o ¿solo se usaran en lo que ambos se necesitan asta lograr su propios fines personales?


**Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia de mis personajes favoritos sasuhina, espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: boda y nuevos novios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi padre se volvió a casar, o cierto que grosera no me he presentado mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga ¿Quién soy? La hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes de todo Japón (la corporación byakugan). ¿Dónde estoy? En una boda la cual no quisiera haber asistido, ¿quién será mi nueva mami? Su nombre Sakura Haruno, mi compañera de la universidad, ¿que si me agrada? Claro que no, es una presumida, solo se fija en el dinero ósea mi padre. En fin ya no puedo hacer nada ya han aceptado. Van saliendo la iglesia, se suben a la limosina directo al lugar del convivio, yo me voy con mi primo neji en el auto.

Llegamos al casino, está lleno de gente importante, empresarios y gente de Sakura, a lo lejos se ve a padre y su nueva esposa recibiendo los regalos de boda, veo como me hace la señal de que me acerque a la mesa general, donde la familias más importante se sentaran: los sabaku, los uzumaki y nada menos que los uchiha.

De la familia sabaku solo asistieron los hermanos, ellos iban también conmigo en la universidad: Garaa, Temari y kankuro. De la familia uzumaki asistieron: Naruto mi amor platónico, ahora solo mi mejor amigo, con su padre Minato y por último los hermanos uchiha: sasuke e itachi, ellos siempre son serios. Aunque sasuke y sakura tuvieron una relación amorosa en la universidad, a él se le nota muy tranquilo, como si no le importara para nada.

-Hinata estas muy pensativa, ¿no estas alegre de que sea feliz?- me dice mi padre mirándome sonriente.

-claro papa felicidades- lo digo sonriendo tan forzadamente que ni yo me la creo, en eso se escucha la voz de Sakura.

-tranquilo amor, talvez tu hija este un poco celosa, necesita ya casarse, le hace falta un esposo o simplemente aunque sea un novio- lo dijo sonriéndome tan sarcásticamente que le respondí.

- no te preocupes sakura, no estoy tan urgida como otra, esperare- le dije con una sonrisa de triunfo, ella respondió tratando de esconder su molestia.

- Hinata tienes 22 años, eres una chica que usa ropa de monja y solo piensa en trabajo, se nota que pides a gritos un novio, me pregunto ¿quién se fijaría en ti?- con una sonrisa de sabes que digo la verdad, tonta, a lo que ya no supe cómo responder porque en ese sentido tenía razón, me quede callada, al poco tiempo se escuchó la voz se Sasuke uchiha.

-yo me fijaría en ella- todos los de esa mesa volteamos haberlo sorprendidos.

- enserio Sasuke ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura algo sobresaltada.

-pues es diferente a todas, trabaja para ser mejor, no por demostrarle a alguien algo, en cuanto a lo de monja, con que enseñe solo lo que se debe está bien, hay momento para cada cosa.- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa típica de él, no a cambiado nada sigue siendo el mismo: seguro, arrogante, guapo que fue en la universidad.

-estoy de acuerdo con sasuke, Mi niña es única- dijo mi padre tomando mi mano sonriendo, yo también le sonreí. Mientras veía como sakura estaba molesta por los comentarios de sasuke, después de eso comenzamos a comer y solo pude notar como sasuke no dejaba de verme.

Después de la comida, siguió el baile todos se levantaron a bailar menos yo y sasuke que estaba al otro lado de la mesa fumando y viéndome. Estaba cansada cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, él ya estaba a mi lado y dijo.

-¿vas a dejar que ella gane?- lo voltee a ver y respondí- según tu ¿qué debo hacer?- sonrió y me respondió- sígueme la corriente-me jalo del brazo y me llevo a la pista del baile, me tomo por la cintura y yo por el cuello, susurro a mi oído- ahora déjate llevar por mí- no niego que me puse nerviosa, pero ya no como antes, ahora tengo control sobre mis emociones, comenzamos a movernos, podía ver como todos se nos quedaba viendo, con sorpresa, ya que sasuke no es de los que les gusta el baile, pero bueno yo sé porque lo hace, hacer enoja a una de sus ex, talvez la única que le conozco y ahora la esposa de mi padre.

Después de tres canciones, todos nos sentamos para el brindis final de despedida a los novios, mi padre se levantó, dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento a todos y a su nueva esposa, en eso que todos levantamos las copas para brindar, sasuke hablo.

-si me permite Hiashi, quiero agradecer por algo ¿puedo?- Mi padre respondió un si moviendo la cabeza y sasuke prosiguió- Quiero agradecer por estar aqui y darme la oportunidad de volver a ver Hinata, decirle que se puso más linda, pero más que nada pedirle ante todos que sea mi novia- esto último lo dijo sonriendo, mirando así sakura, la cual más que sorprendida estaba molesta, y yo más que nerviosa quería reírme, ya que me di cuenta que ha sakura aún le importaba sasuke, y pensé por que no hacer que enserio este molesta y que el mundo se ponga de cabeza. Sentía como todos me miraban esperando una respuesta la cual dije- claro sasuke, me encantaría ser tu novia- con una sonrisa, todos se sorprendieron se escuchó un silencio y luego Naruto gritar- vivan los segundos novios- todo eufórico como siempre, después me voltee a ver sasuke sonrojando, por la idea de que ante todo el mundo sería visto como su novia. Después de eso todos comenzaron a irse, no sin antes decirle a mi padre si estaría de acuerdo con eso, a sasuke o a mí.

Cuando ya solo quedábamos pocos, mi padre me hablo y sasuke diciéndonos- esto sí que no me lo esperaba, ambos se lo tenían bien escondido, pero bueno sasuke tienes mi bendición para estar con mi hija pero ya sabes- esto último lo dijo muy serio, sasuke respondió con un – no se preocupe yo nunca la lastimare- mi padre contento con esa respuesta me miro a mi y dijo- bueno tu y yo hablaremos de eso cuando regrese de la luna de miel jovencita, quedas encargada como presidenta en lo que no estoy, aunque me quedo tranquila porque mañana hay junta de comité y ya tendrás a sasuke ahí de apoyo suerte hija nos vemos- medio un beso en la frente y se alejó con sakura la cual casi me sacaba la lengua de enojo.

-bien ya que mis padres se enteraran de esto, paso por ti en la mañana para ir a desayunar, adiós- me dijo sasuke alejándose

-oye, de que hablas- le dije, el me voltio a ver y respondió- ¿crees que solo lo hice para molestar a sakura? Pues no, mi fin es demostrarles a mis padres que tengo una relación, con una chica de las familias principales de Japón, para que no me quiten de la corporación, así que coopera Hinata, a ti ya no te molestaran por solterona y a mí me dejaran de decir que soy un mujeriego y me darán lo que quiero, así que adiós, te veo mañana mi amor- con eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Me quede parada sorprendida, en qué demonios me metí, ha yo solo quería molestar a Sakura no conocer a los papas de sasuke, pero si digo que no somos nada, todos hablaran más de mí. A estoy en las garras de ese baka.

Sasuke; 1 Hinata: 0

Con eso último, me fui a la casa, me meti a mi cuarto en la cama, cerré los ojos susurrando- mejor duerme porque mañana será un día difícil hinata- con eso me quede dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les guste comenten para subir el siguiente.**


End file.
